<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adult-only videotapes by ellephedre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358913">Adult-only videotapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellephedre/pseuds/ellephedre'>ellephedre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Tumblr: Smutember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellephedre/pseuds/ellephedre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka has an idea for a special evening with Michiru...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru &amp; Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adult-only videotapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680224">Videocassette per adulti</a> by ellephedre.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: in this story you'll find some light references to my Sailor Moon saga. I'm telling you just so you know that those events had had a development in other fanfictions of mine. My saga is a direct sequel to Stars, the fifth season, so it's firmly set in the second part of the 90's This is why you'll find videotapes and not yet DVDs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ADULT-ONLY VIDEOTAPES<br/>translated for the Smutember 2020 challenge</p>
<hr/>
<p>Going back home in the evening, after a long day of rehearsals, Michiru found Haruka at the door with a glass of red wine in her hand.</p>
<p>"For you."</p>
<p>Gladly accepting the offer, she brought the glass to her mouth, taking a sip. "Hm, Chianti. Delicious. Where did you get it?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I went to Italy to retrieve it."</p>
<p>Oh, if only Haruka could successfully teleport, she would be across the ocean in an istant.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, it's a simpler story. I went to a very selective wine store and chose their best product, just for you."</p>
<p>Michiru was curious. "Didn't they make a fuss?" In the US they were tremendously technical about the legal age for buying alcohol.</p>
<p>Haruka displayed a feline smile and stepped back into the living room. "I have my secrets."</p>
<p>Michiru wanted to know them. "Did you bribe the clerk?"</p>
<p>"That would be so vulgar."</p>
<p>Oh? It wasn't like her to worry about such things.</p>
<p>Haruka leaned against the counter of their island kitchen. "Relax, darling. Enjoy your Chianti. If you come here, I'll rub your shoulders. How did rehearsals go today?"</p>
<p>"They were massacrating." If her muscles hadn't been properly trained, she wouldn't have been able to cope with the rhythms imposed by Janus Schwarz, the composer she was working with.</p>
<p>Haruka put her hands on both sides of her neck, starting a massage. "Was I right to trust that guy? He didn't bother you anymore, did he?"</p>
<p>"Janus? Of course he did."</p>
<p>"That son of a..."</p>
<p>"Haruka, calm down. Janus is almost endearing in his pursuit. He'd jump on a broomstick if it had two breasts and a pretty face."</p>
<p>Haruka impressed strength in the fingers that were loosening her knots. "He wants to take you to bed and you expect me to stay here, saying nothing?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You trust me, don't you? Be mature."</p>
<p>For Haruka it was a great effort. "The guy is pathetic. At thirty-two years of age he's still running after teenagers."</p>
<p>"I didn't know I was a mere teenager."</p>
<p>"You're gorgeous and grown-up beyond your years, darling, but he doesn't know that. He doesn't know you. He is attracted to your freshness and youth. By now both are eluding him; he is nothing but a poor old man."</p>
<p>"I didn't know you cared so much about age. What will you say about us then, when we are fifty years old? Or four hundred and fifty?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm certainly not going to run after teenage girls."</p>
<p>"Obviously. Even if you dared to do so with mature women, I'd castrate you."</p>
<p>Haruka made an amused sound. "You forget that I'm not a man, Michi-dear. How would you proceed?"</p>
<p>"I would cut into your belly, rummage through your body, and find that imaginary penis you are convinced you possess. Then I would cut it in two."</p>
<p>"Ouch." Haruka let her go and stretched herself to the side to get another chalice, this time for herself. "And we were talking about Chianti." She took a sip.</p>
<p>Michiru leaned against her and took the glass out of her hand, drinking exactly from the side she had touched with her lips.</p>
<p>Haruka observed every movement of her mouth.</p>
<p>Michiru took advantage of it. "So, how did you get the wine?"</p>
<p>Smiling, resigned, Haruka searched the back pocket of her jeans. "A couple of weeks ago my friends from the Indy Racing League helped me get this." She showed her a card.</p>
<p>Michiru studied it thoroughly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Haruka Tenou, born January 27, 1973, San Diego, California.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a fake ID, which gave her lover more than the twenty-one years necessary to buy alcohol in the United States.</p>
<p>"I didn't know I was in a relationship with a californian. Why don't you whisper a few words in Spanish to me?"</p>
<p>"As you wish, querida." Haruka grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into a vault. They both laughed.</p>
<p>Hugging her, Michiru stroked her hair. "So you resorted to illegality."</p>
<p>"Alcohol tastes better when it's forbidden."</p>
<p>"To verify that, I must savor it again."</p>
<p>"Please do, we have two bottles just for ourselves. But the real surprise is..." Haruka let go of her and went around the counter, pulling out of a hidden shelf a tray of...</p>
<p>Oh, appetizers.</p>
<p>Michiru felt her mouth watering. "What have I done to deserve you?"</p>
<p>"It's still a mistery to be revealed. For now, my love, feed on this offer. I want to get you delectably drunk."</p>
<p>Michiru brought a salmon tartlet to her mouth. "Hmm. Delicious. What do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Who knows? Let's eat and drink for now. Do you want a foot massage?"</p>
<p>Michiru almost moaned. Like a cat in heat she ran to the sofa and put her legs on Haruka's thighs, the glass of wine in her hand. She leaned against the backrest. "I love your ideas."</p>
<p>"I had no doubts."</p>
<p> -</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Haruka had put on relaxing chamber music in the living room. The wine had pleasantly clouded Michiru's mind and the appetizers had calmed her appetite.</p>
<p>Michiru was observing the empty goblet against the light. "I wonder how Usagi and the others are doing in Japan."</p>
<p>Haruka had raised her feet on the couch, her head on the armrest. "I knew you missed them."</p>
<p>"We are more comrades than friends."</p>
<p>"But you still miss them."</p>
<p>Michiru didn't want to give in. "You too."</p>
<p>"Yes, but I admit it. I miss Odango a lot. She makes me laugh like no one else... It's a pity we can't go to them right now."</p>
<p>"Waiting is so boring."</p>
<p>"Frustrating, you mean?"</p>
<p>"Frustrating<em> and</em> boring. I have so much energy inside me. I don't want a new war to start, but I want to fight. I wished the enemies would hurry."</p>
<p>"If only their arrival wasn't destined to be signalled by a devastating earthquake..."</p>
<p>Michiru felt petty. "Yes...." In order to fight, she was desperate for a disaster to happen.    </p>
<p>They remained silent for a long moment.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't feel guilty."</p>
<p>"I don't feel guilty. I won't be responsible for the earthquake."</p>
<p>Haruka stood up and clapped her hands on her legs. "This conversation has turned too serious. Time has come for the second surprise!"</p>
<p>Michiru observed her with a vague interest as she walked through the living room, on her way to their bedroom.</p>
<p>She poured another sip of wine from the bottle and waited.</p>
<p>Haruka came back with a paper bag. "Do you promise to maintain an open mind?"</p>
<p>"What have you done?"</p>
<p>Haruka placed a hand on her hip. "Don't treat me like a child. I wanted to satisfy a curiosity, okay? I am sure you'll thank me later."</p>
<p>Michiru kneaded her own scalp, repressing a yawn. "Really?"</p>
<p>Sitting next to her, Haruka took a videotape out of the envelope.</p>
<p>Michiru could not believe what she saw on the cover. "'Lusty Girls'?" she recited. It was a porn video.</p>
<p>Haruka raised her hands in defense. "Before you start screaming, listen to me."</p>
<p>"I am not screaming, I..." She massaged her temple. "Why did you buy something like that?"</p>
<p>"Out of curiosity, Michiru! We are adults, aren't we? I feel dumb for ignoring a whole branch of filmography known to most people I meet."</p>
<p>"You're referring to your racing driver friends."</p>
<p>"They and everyone else. Do you know that housewives watch these movies too?"</p>
<p>Michiru picked up the videotape. "I doubt they are interested in lesbian material."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised. But to show you that my main objective is to expand our knowledge..." From the envelope Haruka took out a second tape.</p>
<p>The cover said everything: a man was squeezing the enormous breasts of a woman, her mouth open in an exaggerated groan.</p>
<p>"Did you also pick up straight porn?"</p>
<p>"Fun is guaranteed. Let's watch it together, don't be a spoilsport."</p>
<p>Maybe it was the alcohol, but Michiru was more amused than indignant. "How do you know these movies are not bad examples of pornography?"</p>
<p>"Would it matter? Still, I asked the videostore clerk for help."</p>
<p>Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Was he a guy?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He was happy to help me."</p>
<p>"Of course he was. A woman was asking him for advice on porn..."</p>
<p>"Again with this thing? People take me for a guy!"</p>
<p>"Only in Japan, where men have more effeminate features. Here they take you for a woman. A masculine one, but still a woman."</p>
<p>Haruka rolled her eyes to the sky. "In any case, he made no advances to me. He was proud to share his wisdom on the subject."</p>
<p>"How disgusting. He probably is one of those guys who spend their time masturbating."</p>
<p>"Don't be so uptight! Do we want to have this experience or not?"</p>
<p>Well, after all, she was a bit curious. And she could always blame the alcohol for her decisions.</p>
<p>She pointed reluctantly to the television on the wall. "Yes, why not, proceed. Let's laugh a little."</p>
<p>Enthusiastic, Haruka opened the package of the first movie. "We'll begin with the straight material. If the lesbian video turns me on, I don't want to deflate myself with images of male bodies."</p>
<p>Michiru started doubting her motives. "By any chance, is your real purpose to watch naked bodies of other women?"</p>
<p>"Nooo."</p>
<p>Michiru squeezed her eyelids.</p>
<p>Haruka feigned innocence. "Come on, I'm doing this with you, aren't I? We'll do it together."</p>
<p>"I won't get turned on."</p>
<p>We'll see, Haruka thought . She turned off the stereo and started the VCR with the first movie.</p>
<p>After the trivial introduction titles - what kind of name was 'Lovely Productions'? - the actual film started.</p>
<p>The first shots were of the outdoor swimming pool of a villa.</p>
<p>Haruka tried to be blasè. "Beautiful location."</p>
<p>Michiru had already focused on another detail. "What is with the terrible soundtrack? Even the porn I watched with my friends at boarding school had better music."</p>
<p>Haruka paused the movie. "What?"</p>
<p>"Uh?"</p>
<p>"Did you watch a porn movie when you went to an all girls' school?"</p>
<p>Michiru dropped her head on the backrest. "Ah, yes. There was this girl who had stolen some from her brother. I think she was a lesbian, you know? She invited us all into her room to watch it. At one point, I noticed that she was trying to put her hand under the skirt of one of my roomates."</p>
<p>Haruka was salivating. "Really?"</p>
<p>"The poor thing jumped away. I was behind them. If I had been in her place, maybe I wouldn't have moved."</p>
<p>Haruka could not believe her own ears. "Were you attracted to that girl?"</p>
<p>"No, but the situation aroused me. For me it was further proof that I was interested in women."</p>
<p>Haruka didn't want to sound like a pervert, but... "If I had been a classmate of yours..."</p>
<p>Michiru bit her lip. "We would have done it under the covers, secretly, in the communal dorm. Without a care for who could hear us..." She smiled maliciously. "They would have expelled us within a few weeks."</p>
<p>Haruka loved to know she had turned on her passion.</p>
<p>Michiru leaned forward to take the remote control away from her. "Let's watch this movie."</p>
<p>The sounds of the video filled once again the room.</p>
<p>On the TV a girl was putting sunscreen on her body. She was doing it carefully and slowly. The camera lingered on her strained nipples and buttocks during the massage.</p>
<p>Michiru drank another sip of wine. "For now it's purely voyeuristic."</p>
<p>Shh, thought Haruka.</p>
<p>Suddenly a second person appeared in the set - a male actor with a pumped-up, tanned physique. Shirtless, the man opened the flap of his jeans.</p>
<p>"Pfff!" Haruka couldn't hold back the laughter. "Did you see his face? He's so ugly."</p>
<p>Michiru had stopped her chalice in mid-air. "They chose him for other qualities." She hinted with her chin in the direction of the imposing hard member that the man had pulled out of his underpants.</p>
<p>Haruka felt a vague sense of disgust. "I don't find it erotic."</p>
<p>"Because you're not straight."</p>
<p>Suspicious, Haruka dwelt on the clouded eyes of Michiru. "You, with those vague bisexual tendencies, find it exciting?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the actor had approached the girl and was engaging her in a long, open-mouthed kiss.</p>
<p>Michiru continued to have her say. "I am excited by the progressive discovery of desire, its slow ignition. To show genitals so quickly is just... vulgar. In addition, that is not an attractive penis."</p>
<p>Haruka burst into laughter.</p>
<p>Michiru didn't let herself be burned by her mockery. "You don't appreciate any of them, but regardless of my sexual proclivities I can recognize the harmony of proportion in that part of the body. After all, I have painted many nudes."</p>
<p>"Really? And what is the perfect penis like?"</p>
<p>"To begin with, it doesn't have that enormous mushroom-shaped helmet..."</p>
<p>Haruka deflagrated into new spasms of hilarity.</p>
<p>"Will you stop? Are we in kindergarten?"</p>
<p>Haruka beat her chest hard, over and over again. "We are here to laugh!"</p>
<p>Not really convinced, Michiru pointed to the television. "This part might interest you."</p>
<p>Haruka watched. Oh, yes, the guy had begun touching the girl, stripping her of the upper part of her costume.</p>
<p>She and Michiru watched in silence as the man's mouth teased the actress' areolas with long licks.</p>
<p>"Those are fake boobs," Michiru declared.</p>
<p>Unfortunately it was true. "Not that I mind the size, but why ruin a perfectly nice pair of normal breasts like that? Now they look like balloons."</p>
<p>"You're imitating me like a parrot. You're actually drooling at the sight of them."</p>
<p>"No, I am sincere!" Haruka leaned towards her. "I prefer the perfection of your breasts." She made a move to touch them, but Michiru blocked it.</p>
<p>"If you think you're going to have sex with me with porn in the background, you are sorely mistaken."</p>
<p>Haruka mentally snapped her fingers. She wasn't planning to give up: after all, her real weapon was the lesbian videotape.</p>
<p>She rested back on the couch, just in time to see the actress lying on the deckchair by the pool, while the guy pulled her thong off to one side. The camera focused on her newly uncovered vulva. There was nothing to criticize about that part of her body: it was tremendously pretty.</p>
<p>"When I think of the pain of the brasilian wax..."</p>
<p>Haruka studied the suffering tone of Michiru. She was not fully focused on what she was saying: her eyes were fixed on the TV screen.</p>
<p>Haruka looked again and grimaced. "Why should a beautiful pussy like that be handled by fingers that look like sausages?"</p>
<p>Michiru giggled. "Yes, those hands are not beautiful at all."</p>
<p>Meanwhile the background music went on. The actor bowed his head and opened his mouth on the folds between the girl's legs.</p>
<p>Haruka evaluated his technique. Potentially it wasn't bad, but... "Doesn't she mind the roughness of his beard?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... still, she is on the right path to cum."</p>
<p>In hearing her use that term, it was Haruka who enjoyed herself immensely. "When I picked up this video I asked for only one thing: I wanted real orgasms."</p>
<p>"HMMM!"</p>
<p>As she heard the sound coming out of the tv set, Michiru squeezed her eyelids. "That groan, however, is fake." The actress released others of the same kind.</p>
<p>Haruka reflected. "You think that many women are forced to behave like this? I mean, men look at this stuff and expect girls to vocalize their pleasure. But us women often like to keep quiet."</p>
<p>"You scream when I tease you well."</p>
<p>Haruka blushed. Her belly went on fire. "We are not talking about me."</p>
<p>"As you wish. Anyway, I think there are women who love to moan and wail. Of course, if they do it only for their male partners, it's a bit sad."</p>
<p>That's exactly what she meant.</p>
<p>"We'll never know" Michiru concluded.</p>
<p>"We could ask the Inners."</p>
<p>Michiru began to laugh softly. Haruka followed her suit, their laughter increasing in volume at the same time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're like kids!"</p>
<p>Michiru completely agreed. "Usagi may have made love many times, but since Mamoru is involved, I imagined their intercourse wasn't that wild."</p>
<p>Haruka lifted a finger in the air. "They might surprise us."</p>
<p>"He?"</p>
<p>"She. In my opinion Odango is completely at ease with her sexuality within a love relationship. I bet she is capable of awakening Mamoru's dormant instincts."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, but now don't imagine our future queen too much or I'll get jealous."</p>
<p>"Don't ever be, darling." Moving closer to her, Haruka resumed watching the film.</p>
<p>On the deckchair the girl was twisting her hips, offering her more sensitive flesh to the man's fast tongue. Her pleasure was no longer a pretense.</p>
<p>Michiru shrugged. "The guy may not be a vision, but at least he's not incompetent."</p>
<p>"This isn't turning you on, right?"</p>
<p>"Why you keep asking me this?"</p>
<p>"Because of those deep and distant hetero tendencies..."</p>
<p>Michiru abandoned her head backwards, annoyed. "If you have these fears, don't show me these movies."</p>
<p>Someone cried out. The girl had begun to come.</p>
<p>After watching her, Michiru shook her head. "You have ten fingers like that guy. I don't want for anything."</p>
<p>The camera caught a shot of the man's congested member as he stood up, preparing to penetrate his partner.</p>
<p>Michiru grimaced. "I don't want something like that at even half a meter from me, let alone inside me."</p>
<p>Haruka smiled. Sexual disgust towards penises was all that she needed to calm down.</p>
<p>Michiru caressed her cheek. "I much prefer your pussy, as you called it."</p>
<p>Okay: if Michiru had used that word, she was definitely drunk.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the movie the actor was taking his time, beating his meat tool against the girl's lower lips.</p>
<p>"Why does he do that?"</p>
<p>Haruka knew. "To feel more macho. It's pathetic."</p>
<p>Michiru agreed. "It's a porn thing, right? In reality they don't do that."</p>
<p>"I hope not, for the sake of the Inners."</p>
<p>The guy finally completed the penetration, starting to go back and forth with deliberate slowness.</p>
<p>Haruka and Michiru observed his moves without particular interest for about a minute.</p>
<p>"If he doesn't touch her clitoris he'll never make her come again."</p>
<p>"Do you think he cares? She seems to like it anyway."</p>
<p>"She's pretending, I tell you."</p>
<p>Suddenly the actor changed the tempo of his thrusts, finding an insistent and fast rhythm.</p>
<p>Michiru leaned forward. "But that technique..."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's the one I use on you when you're at the brink. I go light and and fast. I thought men were more violent when..."</p>
<p>"AH! AH! AH"</p>
<p>The girl's moans filled the room. To avoid being heard by their neighbors, Haruka lowered the volume.</p>
<p>Michiru was focused on the action taking place on the screen. "With all that weight, everything has to be more...incisive. Perhaps there is also a component of pain."</p>
<p>Only she could use words like 'component' during such a moment.</p>
<p>For her part, Haruka was focusing only on the girl. The size of her giant breasts excited her to a certain extent. It was the sight of her face, deformed by pleasure, that caught her attention. Not to mention the lower abdominal area: if there was a real orgasm in the build, soon the girl's hips would start twitching madly once more, just like...</p>
<p>The camera focused on the buttocks of the man who was pumping inside her.</p>
<p>"Ugh!"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>Michiru and Haruka covered their eyes simultaneously.</p>
<p>"AAAAAHH!"</p>
<p>The girl started orgasming and the attention was again all for her.</p>
<p>Haruka felt cheated. "Did they have to make us see him? At the climax?"</p>
<p>Michiru had one hand on her chest. "It wasn't even a sculpted butt..."</p>
<p>Haruka looked at her suspisciously. "Would that have changed anything?"</p>
<p>"Yes. A beautiful body is always pleasure for the eye. But perhaps some women like this bear-like physique..." Michiru looked desolately at the rest of the scene, and at the pleasure of the girl, who, after long seconds, was waning. An involuntary applause escaped her. "Well, I have to admit it: even ugly people can be good lovers."</p>
<p>"For me it's enough that they are girls." </p>
<p>"Oh, I know, love." Michiru got up and stole her remote, turning off the VCR. "Come with me. I'll satisfy your aesthetic sense with the vision of a much more beautiful body than the ones you have just seen."</p>
<p>Haruka felt like jumping with joy. "Can I bring the other tape?"</p>
<p>Michiru struck her with a glare. "I was referring to <em>my</em> body."</p>
<p>"Of course you did. You'll certainly be more beautiful than the girls in the movie. I'll look at their bodies and praise yours in comparison."</p>
<p>"Do you want to have sex while we watch the tape? It would be... like an orgy."</p>
<p>At the mere thought Haruka got turned on. "Please? Just once."</p>
<p>Michiru shrugged and grudgingly headed for the bedroom. "I could find one of those girls sexier than you, you know?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. Anyway, no one is capable of giving you pleasure like me. And no one else can ever touch you."</p>
<p>Her possessiveness pleased Michiru. "Okay, let's experiment. We'll satisfy that perverse mind of yours."</p>
<p>Haruka followed her immediately. "You won't regret it."</p>
<p>She closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic. I love Haruka and Michiru as characters and as a couple, their more adult dynamics (in comparison to the Inners) always fascinated me. Haruka's sassiness and Michiru's snobbery are gold.<br/>I decided to translate this story about them because I saw that the other very short ficlet ('The almost quickie in Usagi's room) has had some success on Tumblr between smutember followers and this one shot is certainly more satisfying to read for Haruka and Michiru's fans.<br/>I admit beforehand that my saga is less focused on them than on other couples (I invented partners for Ami, Makoto and Minako and I paired Rei with Yuichirou) . But when I write about these two Outers, my italian fans adore it (and them). They started calling Michiru 'The Goddess' for the way she behaves and Haruka... well, she is more manly than most males :D So I wanted to share my vision of them :)</p>
<p>Elle</p>
<p>P.S. In my saga Inners are not at all the 'kids' Haruka and Michiru think they are in the sexual department. But it's so funny that they believe themselves so sexually superior that I keep making them say it!<br/>P.S. 2 - if you find some sentences that sound weird in English, please tell me. If anyone wants to help with beta-reading the translations, I'd gladly accept the help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>